1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for determining whether a developer image would be transferred outside a sheet.
2. Related Art
A technique has been known for terminating an exposure operation of exposing a photoconductive body in response to a sheet sensor detecting a trailing end of a sheet.